The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In the evolution of display panels, one direction is related to transparent display panels. Current display panel technologies include transparent liquid-crystal display (TLCD), organic light-emitting diode (OLED), plasma display panel, as well as transparent holographic rear projection film. Samsung announced that sample products of 22″ TLCD were produced from March 2011. Samsung also produced TLCD of larger sizes (e.g., 46″ in size).
One of the applications of transparent display panels is to build transparent showcases. Current showcases may use one transparent display panel on a side of the showcase to display merchandise inside the showcase to those of the public that face the transparent display panel.
In showcases, the movements of display items are very limited (e.g., currently only rotational movement on a turntable), which limit the display of items and the multimedia played on the display panels. For example, if the display item is placed on the left side of the showcase and needs to be seen through the left part of display panel, the video played on the left side of display panel, if any, would have to be in light color to make the left part of the display panel transparent or semi-transparent. Thus, the part of display panel that shows the video in full color thus would be limited to the right part of display panel that is opaque. Even if a turntable is used to rotate the display item, movement of item is limited to rotation on the turntable. Furthermore, current showcases may not recognize the use of light effects to enhance the presentation of the display items. The use of current showcases is limited to display merchandise or products, without showing combinations of movements of items and display of performances (e.g., processes such as tours or shows on stage). This specification recognizes the needs to improve the showcases or display systems with the use of display panels to create a more attractive presentation of exhibitions or performances.
Some showcases have been disclosed in China Patent Application number CN 201210315770.6 and China Patent Application number CN201220495946.6, which are hereby incorporated by reference.